Angela Rena
Biography Season 6 (6.1) * She’s from Australia and she recently graduated from university with a Bachelor of Chiropractic Science, and she cheer leads for a professional rugby team called the “Manly Sea Eagles.” She’s been aware of the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders through her years of dancing growing up. Her coach’s passion for the DCC has been passed onto the team, and she’s grown the courage in the past few years to come and audition. Her family didn’t believe her when she told them that she was going to audition for the DCC, but they’re 100% behind her. Leaving her friends, family, and study at home was a tough decision, but you only live once and you have to follow your dreams. Confessionals Total: x Season 6: 26 (5th most) Season 6 (6.1) * Biography * If I see my number on the white board, it’s definitely one step closer to my dream, and definitely the first thing that I’m gonna do is pick up my phone and call my mom. * Oh my gosh, I have to actually double-check my number to make sure it was the right number. I’m beyond excited right now. This is the most exciting thing that’s happened to me, I think. * I think the Australian accent got me through the first round, so, hopefully it gets me through this one as well. * My number was the last number called, so just the emotions that I was going through, going why did I do this? Why did I take a year off everything? But, yeah, it’s made it all worthwhile. (6.2) * Finals are two days away, and tonight we’ve got a class with Kitty Carter. * I know that if there’s anyone to be brutal and honest, it would be Kitty Carter. * I’m not yet confident with my routine. I was looking at perfecting it after the panel interviews tomorrow, so fingers crossed that Kitty won’t rip me to shreds today. * I didn’t fly all this way to go home, so I’ve got my fingers crossed for myself. * Oh my gosh, the pressure is on. I spent nine hours in the studio yesterday working on my solo, so it should pay off. * I just tried to have fun and I shake my tail feather and I think I pulled that off. * I have no idea what my chances are at the moment. Everyone’s so good here. * name to call If they don’t call my name, this is actually the only opportunity I can have to come audition for DCC. The visa that I have is a one-year student work visa, and I wouldn’t be able to return next year. * Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I made it into training camp, and I can’t believe I was called last again. That was just… it was worse than the semifinals to finals. Training camp, here I come! Yay! (6.3) * Kelli feels like this is going to be a tough year, which I am dreading. Because Kelli being nice, I think, is tough, so her being tough, ugh. (6.4) * Just to be able to say I’ve stood here in uniform, it’s such an incredible feeling. (6.5) * she makes a comment about being surprised in the forms in which egg whites could be purchased Eating in Australia is a lot healthier than America; driving around there’s not as many fast food chains. It’s killed me a little bit trying them all out, but I’m getting back into my normal routine now. * Today I met Sunni, a veteran. I called her because I just needed a bit of advice in regards to training camp. (6.6) * shoot I have no idea what I’m going to do when I get out there. I think the best idea is just to go wing it and have fun with it. (6.8) * I just hope that it’s over tonight, so the little training camp nightmares stop every night. * a conversation with her Australian cheer coach about making the team And my phone just ran out of battery. No! * So, now I’m gonna change into uniform. I’m going into the changing room as Angela and come out as an official Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. [She enters the room and then exits in uniform] Ta-da! I’m now a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader! * I nearly got a bit teary, because I think it actually hit me that I’m a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. * It’s really inspiring to see a performance by the All-Stars, especially with a game coming up so soon, and just to think that that’s amplified time 80,000 people at Cowboys Stadium. I can’t wait. * Walking in and seeing our lockers; this is so exceptional. We’re life-sized! * interspersed, final cheerleader confessional of season My journey to get her was so long, traveling over 8,000 miles just to get here to audition at prelims, and it seems like so long ago. But the journey through training camp was incredible. I met some great friends, had a fabulous time, and here we are at the first game. I just couldn’t ask for anything better. Commentary Season 6 (6.1) * judging Little Miss Australia. “She reeks of class and ability besides being beautiful. Major pop and sex appeal.” – K/ I had a yes. – J/ I had a yes for her, too. – Charlotte/ Checked off on appearances. – K * judging I liked her accent./ There’s something weird about her splits; the flexibility is off. – K (6.2) * 16 hours you flew. And you’ve been here for how long? [Angela says four weeks] And what’s the word you call it – “rubbish?” That was pretty trashy. And you told me how badly you wanted it? That was pathetic. You’ve got two freaking days to get this ready. I’ve been pulling for you. You’re making a liar out of me, presenting that (bleep). – Kitty Carter * She maybe took a little bit of advantage of us, thinking that maybe she’s going to get by on her looks alone and the accent, and it did not work for her tonight. It was a disaster. – Kitty Carter * Showy. – K * deliberation She seemed unprepared./ I put “weak.”/ Yeah, and how can you be weak on your individual performance? That just…/ Is there a line between dancing and choreography? You know, maybe she’s not a great choreographer, but she can dance./ Is there a difference between creating a solo and executing routines that we present them and teach them? Yes. – K (6.3) * Angela, your kicks are tight. – K * You may be making mistakes, but you are attacking every move so hard that it makes us want to watch you. So, if you’re making mistakes, at least they look right, that’s a great thing to have on the first day, that you’ve already got a lot of power. Do the rest of you see how much power she has? – J (6.4) * Angela’s gonna be a new little firecracker. – K (6.5) * Angela and Mackenzie, y’all are so powerful. You make everybody want to watch you. – J/ Angela, it’s nice to see how exact you are with the choreography as it’s taught. I can tell you’ve practiced. And you’re powerful. – K * I never know what Kelli and Judy are thinking. But I think Angela has everything that we need and she adds a real unique piece to the puzzle of what our team is. And I have every hope that she will be a part of this team next year. – Sunni Cranfill (6.6) * shoot She comes in here, puts that uniform on and already looks like a natural. – J Other Season 6 (6.1) * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries: 26 years old and from Australia * Last one shown being invited to finals (6.2) * Shown performing her solo for Kitty Carter * At panel interviews, she’s asked for her celebrity crush, and she says hasn’t thought about that – she’s been too busy studying up on the Dallas Cowboys. * She’s the last one shown being invited to training camp (6.5) * Has a segment meeting up with Sunni Cranfill at a café (6.8) * After she makes the team, she is shown having a conversation with her Australian cheer coach on the phone. She tells her that she has bad news: she’s not coming home for a year. Misc. * '''Group Leader '''in Season 10 Category:DCC Category:Foreign Category:5 years Category:Group Leader Category:S6 Rookie